Reylo - The Aftermath
by rafaellaangelica
Summary: Before reading this, please watch the fan animation I've made of Reylo. This fanfiction is meant to be what happens exactly after that animation. On Youtube, search "Reylo" Rey/Kylo Shipping Fan Animation" My channel is Rafaella Angelica. Rey and Kylo find themselves in a strange new place, after sharing a vision of them playing together as kids. They explore their new feelings.


Rey was breathless.

Feeling his chill goosebumps on the bare skin of his back, she had found her arm around him and her other arm resting on his shoulder.

Rey looked into Ben Solo's dark eyes that stared transfixed onto hers with the same look of bewilderment. They inhaled and exhaled in rhythm, in a daze after this shared vision. Both were speechless as they felt a new magnetic pull to each other.

"Rey..."

She heard his soft voice echo in this new place, where there was no color, just a foggy haze around them that seemed to expand the horizon infinitely. Though she didn't knew where they were or how they had gotten there, the calmness in the air and the gentle touch from Ben quieted her questions. She felt his hand cupping the back of her head. His hand was able to cup her whole head so easily and gently as he intertwined some locks of hers in his hold.

"Ben..."

The image of young Ben Solo playing with a toy Millenium Falcon danced across her memory. Her as a child, being delighted to find another kid who wanted to play with toy ships and race around. A messy raven-haired boy who had a mischievous smile yet such kind eyes at the same time. The two kids were sitting next to each other, smiling at each other over an inside joke that maybe they both knew they came from different worlds but were together now. Then the shadows crept into that memory and filled it with darkness.

Rey's mind came back to the present moment. Why was her heart beating so loudly? Her heart pounded more as she looked into his eyes deeper. His scruffy long black hair had covered a bit of his eyes, which were beginning to shine with misty tears. She knew he was remembering the vision too.

"Rey... I didn't have many friends growing up. I always kind of felt... out of place. But that vision... I know I've never met you before as a child, but..."

He grimaced a bit and his voice got softer.

"It feels like you're the only one who's ever understood me in my entire life."

He looked into her hazel eyes and cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He didn't know why he suddenly did this, but he was just so stricken by the way her eyes held him in a gentle gaze. He was amazed at how much someone could look at him now with such compassion. Then her lips slightly parted, as if she was holding something back.

His eyes darted away to the ground, remembering the past.

 _I'm still a monster... I don't deserve anyone to look at me with kindness._

"Rey...I-" He suddenly felt the warmth of her soft hand on his cheek.

Startled, he looked back at her and saw her cheeks turning to crimson just as she had when she saw him shirtless before the vision. She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Ben, I know we come from different worlds and have been fighting against each other from the start. But I saw the real you just now... And I can't shake the fact that when I saw us playing together...It felt right. It felt like the war, the resistance, the first order, dark, light, it didn't matter. And at the same time...it feels like this moment here with you, is going to change the galaxy."

She moved her face closer to his until their foreheads were touching. "Something about you, just completes me. And as cheesy as that sounds, I see my destiny with you. At your side. But not joined through hate. Not through fear or power... But with love. And what we do with that Love...is all that matters."

Rey gently brought Ben's face closer to hers with her hands cupping his messy hair, and kissed him. Ben's eyes widened, a bit taken aback by his first kiss, but he was soon overwhelmed with the soothing power of the feeling of Rey on his lips, that he pressed his lips deeper on hers.

They wrapped their arms around each other tighter, holding nothing back.

Light began to pour into the space they were in. Darkness began to come in and swirl with the light. A powerful gust of cool winds were spiraling around them, making their hair wildly blow about.

A chorus of feminine voices began to echo in the space. "The Light and Dark are neither one nor the same. The Force will guide the Two to be One Again."

Ben took Rey's hands and interwined them in his.

Rey smiled.

Both laughed as they closed their eyes and took one deep breath.

The light and the dark swirled and swirled, until there was only Grey. Until there was Nothing. Everything. Balance.

 _A long long time ago, in a galaxy far away..._

 _There was a lost boy and a lost girl._

 _Though the worlds around them kept fighting, they both stopped to look what was right in front of them, to find peace._

 _In each other, they finally found what they were looking for._


End file.
